Luftschiff
[[Datei:FFV Artwork Amano.jpg|thumb|350px|Die Krieger des Lichts auf dem Luftschiff (Final Fantasy V)]] Das Luftschiff ist innerhalb der Final Fantasy-Serie ein immer wiederkehrendes Spielelement. Es stellt ein mechanisches Beförderungsmittel dar, mit dem man die Spielwelt über den Luftweg bereisen kann. Auftreten Final Fantasy I right|95px ;Luftschiff In Final Fantasy I existiert nur ein einziges Luftschiff. Die Krieger des Lichts bergen es mithilfe des Levithanits aus der Wüste. In den Neuauflagen seit ''Dawn of Souls'' wird gesagt, dass Cid von den Lufenianern das Luftschiff erbaut habe. Solange die Gruppe mit dem Luftschiff unterwegs ist, treten keine Zufallskämpfe auf. Final Fantasy II ;Cids Luftschiff Bevor der Zerstörer fertig gestellt wurde, war Cids Luftschiff das einzige der Welt. Cid benutzte es, um damit Passagiere gegen ein Entgelt in verschiedene Städte zu befördern; das Geld, das er dadurch erhielt, verwendete er dazu, das Luftschiff aufzurüsten. Vor seinem Tod vermacht er es der Gruppe um Firion. ;Zerstörer Der Zerstörer ist das mächtigste Luftschiff des Imperiums und kann ganze Städte auslöschen. Firion und seine Gruppe schleichen sich an Bord des Schlachtschiffs, um Prinzessin Hilda und Cid zu befreien, die vom Imperium gefangen genommen wurden. Sie werfen zudem das Sonnenfeuer in den Antrieb des Luftschiffs und zerstören es damit. Final Fantasy III 150px|thumb|Cids Luftschiff ;Cids Luftschiff Cids Luftschiff, welches er vom Schmied Takka bauen ließ und das mit seinem verstärkten Rumpf den Felsen sprengt, der den Zugang aus dem Nelvtal blockiert. ;Enterprise Die Enterprise, welches zuerst ein Schiff ist, jedoch später von Cid Haze in ein Luftschiff umgebaut wird. ;Nautilus Die Nautilus, das schnellste Schiff der Welt, die nach einem Umbau auch unter Wasser fahren kann. ;Invincible Die Invincible, ein legendäres Luftschiff vom Volk der Alten. Mit ihr können niedrige Gebirge überflogen werden. Final Fantasy IV ;Enterprise Die Enterprise ist das erste verfügbare Luftschiff im Spiel. ;Falke Der Falke ermöglicht das Fliegen in der Unterwelt, dem Reich der Zwerge. Da es dort aufgrund der Lava zu heiß ist, um mit einem normalen Luftschiff zu reisen, musste es gebaut werden. ;Mondwal Den Mondwal erhält man in Mysidia. Er ist viermal so groß wie die anderen Luftschiffe und man kann mit ihm zum Mond fliegen. Final Fantasy V *Das einzige Luftschiff des Spiels besitzt keinen Namen. Es wird aber im Verlauf mehrmals umgebaut und kann somit die Flughöhe verändern und auch unter Wasser verwendet werden. Final Fantasy VI ;Blackjack Die Blackjack, das Luftschiff von Setzer Gabbiani. ;Falke Der Falke, das Luftschiff von Darill, der Freundin von Setzer. Neben der Blackjack ist der Falke das einzige Luftschiff. Final Fantasy VII thumb|right|150px|Die Highwind ;Tiny Bronco Die Tiny Bronco, die Cloud und den anderen zur Flucht vor der Shinra Corp. aus Rocket Town verholfen hatte. ;Highwind Die Highwind, die in Junon vor Anker liegt und der Truppe im späteren Spielverlauf als Stützpunkt und Zuflucht dient. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children ;Shera Die Shera, welche eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit der Highwind besitzt. Final Fantasy VIII thumb|right|150px|Ein Luftschiff der Ragnarok-Klasse ;Balamb Garden Der Balamb Garden, die eigentliche Ausbildungsstätte der SeeDs, wird später als Luftschiff umfunktioniert. ;Galbadia Garden Ebenso wird im fortgeschrittenen Spielverlauf der Galbadia Garden als Luftschiff verwendet. ;Ragnarok Die Ragnarok, welches eins von vier Luft- bzw. Raumschiffen ist, das genutzt wurde, um den Sarg Adells in die Umlaufbahn des Planeten zu befördern. Final Fantasy IX In Final Fantasy IX gibt es im Vergleich zu anderen Spielen der Serie sehr viele unterschiedliche Luftschiffe verschiedenster Modelle. Diese sind unter anderem auf der Weltkarte sichtbar, sobald der Spieler die Höhle des ewigen Eises verlassen hat und sich auf dem Norecco-Plateau befindet. Vor allem auf dem Kontinent des Nebels herrscht reger Luftverkehr aufgrund der dichten Besiedlung. Die meisten Luftschiffe sind dort mit einem Nebelantrieb versehen. Die meisten Schiffe werden in den Werften des Großherzogtums Lindblum entwickelt und gebaut, da Großherzog Cid Fabel IX. ein begeisterter Visionär auf dem Gebiet des Fortschritts und der Technik ist. Außerdem besitzt sein Reich eine beachtliche Luftschiffflotte. Im Folgenden werden die bekanntesten Luftschiffe aufgezählt und näher erläutert: ;Prima Vista Die Prima Vista, das Theaterschiff der Tantalus. Mit diesem Luftschiff kommt die Tantalus-Bande nach Alexandria, um im Auftrag von Großherzog Cid Prinzessin Garnet zu entführen. Nachdem die Absichten der Bande jedoch enttarnt werden, lässt Königin Brane die Prima Vista mittels Bomber abschießen. Das Schiff setzt zum Sturzflug an und geht im Verwunschenen Wald zu Boden. Die Prima Vista ist eines der Schiffe, die mit Nebel betrieben werden. ;Hildegard-Luftschiffe Die Hildegard-Luftschiffe, die von Großherzog Cid entworfen wurden. Sie wurden nach Cids Gemahlin, Großherzogin Hildegard Fabel, benannt. Lange Zeit ist die Hildegard I, das einzig bekannte Luftschiff, welches ohne Nebel fliegen kann. Jedoch wird es dem Großherzog eines Nachts von Kuja gestohlen, als Großherzogin Hilda es benutzen wollte. ;Invincible thumb|right|150px|Garlands Invincible Die Invincible, die Madain Sari und Alexandria zerstörte. Zunächst wird das Luftschiff von Garlant benutzt, der damit zwischen Gaia und Terra hin und her reist. In ihrem Inneren ist ein Stein angebracht, der die Seelen der Gefallenen in ihrer Nähe aufnimmt. Garlant zerstört mit ihr sowohl Madain Sari, als auch Alexandria, um die Esper zu beseitigen, da er die Macht der Beschwörung fürchtet. Später benutzt Kuja die Invincible, um das Pandämonium zu erreichen. Als er dort von Zidane und dessen Freunden besiegt wird, jedoch noch nicht zum Sterben bereit ist, nutzt er die Seelen in der Invincible, um zu Trance-Kuja zu werden. Bei der Zerstörung Terras durch Trance-Kuja, nutzen schließlich Zidane und seine Freunde die Invincible, um sich selbst und die Genome aus dem Dorf Bran Barlu nach Gaia zu befördern. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt steht dem Spieler die Invincible als Luftschiff zur Verfügung. Sie ist eines der wenigen Luftschiffe, welches ohne Nebelantrieb funktioniert. Von der Invincible gibt es ebenfalls mehrere Modelle, welche in Oeil Vert von den Leuchtkugeln gezeigt werden. ;Frachtschiff Das Frachtschiff, mit welchem die spektakuläre Flucht vor dem Schwarzen Tenor 3 gelang. ;Rote Rose Die Rote Rose, das Luftschiff der königlichen Familie Alexandrias. ;Wildgans Die Wildgans, ein Modell der linblumischen Luftschiffflotte. Diese Schiffe werden nur in der Szene gezeigt, in der die Protagonisten vor dem Eintreten in den Ort der Erinnerung von den Silberdrachen am Baum Iifars angegriffen werden. Unter dem Kommando der Hildegard III befiehlt Großherzog Cid seiner Flotte, die Silberdrachen zu bekämpfen und somit der Invincible das Vorankommen zu ermöglichen. Final Fantasy X ;Fahrenheit right|155px Die Fahrenheit, das Luftschiff des Al Bhed-Führers Cid. Final Fantasy X-2 ;Celsius right|150px Die Celsius, das Luftschiff des Möwenpack. Gefunden wurde es von Brüderchen und Kumpelchen im arktischen Packeis nördlich von Zanarkand. Final Fantasy XI Zwischen den 4 großen Städten: Bastok, San d'Oria, Windurst und Jeuno verkehren regelmäßig Luftschiffe, die der Spieler nutzen kann. Final Fantasy XII ;Strahl thumb|right|145px|Die Strahl Die Strahl, Balthiers persönliches Luftschiff. ;Luftfeste Bahamut Die Luftfeste Bahamut, welche das Flagschiff und die mächtigste Waffe von Archadis ist. ;Barke Athmos Die Barke Athmos, welche hauptsächlich als Transportschiff benutzt wird. ;Leichtkreuzer Shiva Die Shiva, ein Schiff der Leichtkreuzer Klasse. ;Schlachtschiff Leviathan Das Schlachtschiff Leviathan, das Flaggschiff von Richter Ghis. ;Alexander Die Alexander, der Kreuzer von Richter Zargabaath. ;Ifrit Die Ifrit, Jägereinheit der 8. Luftschiffflotte Archadias. ;Odin Die Odin, ein Luftschiff der 1. Luftschiffflotte Archadias. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings ;Galbana right|110px Die Galbana, das Luftschiff, mit dem Vaan, Kytes, Filo, Penelo und Tomaj zu Beginn des Spiels nach Lemurés fliegen. Final Fantasy XIII ;Lindblum Die Lindblum, das Mutterschiff der Luftschiffflotte des Jagdgeschwaders. ;Palmekia Die Palmekia, das Flaggschiff der Luftschiffflotte des Sanktums. ;Minerva Die Minerva, das Luftschiff von Primarch Galenth Dysley. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers ;Alexis II Die Alexis II, ein großes Transportschiff. Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals ;Iron Wing Die Iron Wing ist ein Luftschiff mit starker Feuerkraft. Final Fantasy Unlimited ;Sylvia Die Sylvia wurde von Cid gebaut und kommt erst am Schluss zum Einsatz. Weiteres Auftreten Kingdom Hearts In der Kingdom Hearts-Serie benutzt Sora einen Gumi-Jet, um damit von Welt zu Welt zu reisen. en:List_of_Airships Kategorie:Final Fantasy Merkmale Kategorie:Spielmechanik